Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima (correctly pronounced Heihachki) is a Japanese CEO and one of the main villains in the Tekken fighting video game series. A vile and power-hungry master, he is almost always responsible for the events of the games but later his impact seems to decrease as of Tekken 5 and onward reduced. Though in Tekken 7, he seems to regain his prominence, but not for too long. Heihachi is the main villain of the first Tekken 1 game, the anti-villain of Tekken 2, the secondary villain of Tekken 3, the main villain again in Tekken 4, a minor anti-hero for both Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, and a main villain in Tekken 7. Heihachi is the adopted father of Lee Carla, the current head of the Mishima Corporation. Biography Heihachi is the son of Jinpachi Mishima, an old, powerful, and well-respected head and founder of the Mishima Corporation, as well as a world-famous martial arts master. The Mishimas are an old family of powerful martial artists with a personal way of fighting karate. Heihachi married a woman named Kazumi Takoyada and had a son named Daiko. While Jinpachi was treating Daiko kindly and nicely, Heihachi was harsh and unforgiving towards Daiko. The training with Jinpachi was more enjoyable than training with his father. Despite Heihachi's efforts, Daiko grew up kind and frail. Eventually Heihachi betrayed his father Jinpachi and stole the Corporation from him. Heihachi confided his motivations to Kuma; He stole it because he was tired of his dad always "standing in his way of taking what's rightfully his". Heihachi assumed control and began to steer the Corp. into a military industry. Jinpachi told his friend, Bang Jinrei, that he has to save the corp. from his son and that was the last time Bang ever saw Jinpachi. Jinpachi attempted to launch a coup to retake the corp. from his son, but failed and was imprisoned underneath Hon Maru where he remained for over 40 years until the events of Tekken 5 and died from starvation. Unaware of these events, Bang put his faith in Heihachi. It was known that Kazumi made contact with Kazuya Mishima and he told her that the Mishima family was cursed by him. Daiko was aware of his mother's death as a child as Heihachi killed her and perhaps this was how Heihachi earned full hatred from his son. Daiko wanted nothing more than to avenge his mother and grandfather. Daiko wasn't getting any stronger and Heihachi lost his patience. His son tried to defeat him in a fight and avenge Kazumi, but of course Heihachi had no trouble putting down a small kid. In order to prove Daiko's strength, Heihachi threw him over a cliff nearby to see if he can survive and climb back up. The little boy succeeded, but only because he inherited the "Devil Gene" from his ancestors, which made him extremely powerful. This fall traumatised Daiko, who was only 6, and awakened the demon in his body, simply turning him into a megalomaniacal sociopath. Along with that, he also suffered a serious painful wound on his chest. Later Heihachi adopted the Japanese orphan Lee Carla, but he did this only for giving Daiko a rival and Lee a high place in the corporation that Daiko didn't want to have, nor deserve. Lee was a genius who was interested in building robots, like Heihachi, which was considered one of the main products of the corporation. Initially, Lee was foolishly unaware that in order to rise up through the corp.'s ranks, you had to fight good and win some King of Iron Fist tournaments, and he lived believing he would inherit the Mishima Corporation. Heihachi's ruthless bear pet, Kuma, acted as Lee's main bodyguard and was considered extremely cowardly and not protective of Lee at all. Kuma claimed he loved human flesh, implying that Heihachi fed him with his enemies' corpses. Bang Jinrei, however, kept living as a recluse in the Mishima gardens. A few years later, Heihachi had sent one of his men to find a treasure on a Mexican land. The man, Mr. Chang, who came from Hong Kong, was to steal the treasure from the Mexicans and bring it to Heihachi. However, Chang fell in love with a Native American woman and married her. Heihachi had Chang murdered 17 days later for disobedience. It should also be noted while Heihachi is merely a ruthless, merciless, charismatic and arrogant SOB, who might actually treat women well (kind of like his boi, Lee Carla), he is not exactly a sociopath unlike Daiko, who acts with absolutely cruel, is a hateful, unfriendly, and without a conscience demon of a man, despite merely working as a martial arts coach at the Shepherd-Dixmor Preparatory School until escaping to Duro. However, Heihachi does hire assassins to eliminate any of his critics, traitors or rivals, such as the American kickboxer Bruce Irvin for betraying his corp two years ago. He also attempted to extort money from several businesses and organisations but has made many investments. One of those include a traditional investment with Medical Mechanica. Tekken As Daiko managed to survive the fall, his father's tyranny expends more and more. Heihachi also went to the mountains with his bear Kuma and started training. Two years later, the Mishima Corp. announces The King of Iron Fist Tournament 1 in WWE. After much deviant acts, Heihachi vows that his adopted son Lee should win the tournament. Daiko himself also enters the tournament after years of training. Heihachi encourages Lee Carla to defeat Daiko, but Lee is defeated by Daiko nonetheless. But Heihachi himself succeeds in defeating Daiko and throws him down the exact same cliff he threw him in years ago. After this he made Lee the director of the Corporation despite not making a job well done. Heihachi was still known as the world's famous ex-CEO of the Mishima Corp. both respected and full of enemies, Heihachi was known in Japan and America as a corrupt corporate tyrant who is too powerful to be sent to jail. Daiko travelled around the world and competed in various martial arts championships, becoming an undefeated champion, with only Paul Phoenix being a real challenge to him. Daiko grew up to be an arrogant, cold-blooded, brutal, self-righteous, and antisocial, lonely, pathetic, poor excuse of a man and he never forgot his childhood trauma, with the huge scar on his chest as a remainder. Bang Jinrei watched Heihachi and Daiko with great interest as they grew and chose their respective paths of life. He also kept investigating on Jinpachi's apparent death. After long months and days of fighting, the lone wolf Daiko was the strongest fighter in the 2nd Tournament and eventually faced his father Heihachi in combat as Lee was too pussified to do anything at all. Heihachi himself slacked his training for a long time and spent it indulging in deviant acts, believing he's strong enough and no one can defeat him regardless. Daiko, also motivated by anger and hatred for his father, fought Heihachi in an intense battle on the top of the WWE studio in Miami, Florida, where the fall over the roof looked the same as the one over a very big cliff where Heihachi tossed Daiko in many times before. After hours of vicious battle, Daiko defeated Heihachi; an unexpected surprise for everyone. In an act of revenge, Daiko tossed Heihachi down the roof that looked like the cliff that he was thrown off as a child and smiled with satisfaction. The weakling Lee escaped and continued being the CEO of the company, apparently with the purpose of continuing the corruption stained with the Mishima name and righting the wrongs even more by committing nothing more than murder and theft everywhere his silver-haired head and ass got. Heihachi got back to the Mishima Corp. after a while after revealing himself to survive the throw he received from Daiko. He joined forces with Dixmor Project and Zin Empire and he ordered his company workers to feed poor people on the street in order for them to gain support from the public. In 1996, Mishima's men in the Central America dug up a mysterious creature after failing to find a treasure thanks to their useless prospector skills. Heihachi learned that the creature is the legendary God of Sun, Blood and War: Kotal Kahn. Heihachi thought that if he captured Kotal, he would rule the world. One day, Heihachi was visited by his daughter-in-law's ancestor Jin Kazama, who came on Earth from the Never Never Land. Jin asked him what happened to his daughter, Jun Kazama and Heihachi convinced him that Kotal is the reason for her disappearance. A few weeks after, Heihachi announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. He also saw that Jin has a dangerous force that Daiko had too. Heihachi decided to kill Jin after he captured Kotal. When Jin defeated Kotal in Mexico, Heihachi's men, along with him, started shooting at him. Then in Jin awakened his Devil Gene. He attacked Mishima's men and Heihachi escaped away with a tail between his legs. Heihachi failed to capture Kotal, but with the help of scientists, he collected his blood and tissues. It was used to create a new life form by combining Heihachi's and Kotal's genetic material/DNA. The experiment failed, but Heihachi learned that the Devil gene is necessary to integrate Kotal's genome with his own. To get the full Devil gene Heihachi searched for Jin, who had transformed into the Devil after the last Tournament. To create a new life form, Heihachi needed the body of Kazuya Mishima or Jin, because both have the original Devil genes. He decided to announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. During the tournament, Heihachi ordered Lee to capture Jin. In the final battle he was fighting with Jin, and defeated him. He didn't kill him, but just took him to the Mishima Mansion. When Jin woke up, he challenged Heihachi for freedom but the rich old tyrant was proven to be too much for Jin. When Jin got up before Heihachi could kill him, he transformed into his devil form. He was ready to charge at and kill Heihachi, but Heihachi's escape helicopter came there just in time and shot Jin down, taking the former aboard and flying away. In 2008, Jinpachi Mishima announces the King of Iron Fist tournament 5. Heihachi himself, having fully recovered, was determined to enter the tournament and find out what the heck was going on. In the tournament, his son Lee and Jin battled after Kazama defeated Lee's bodyguard, Kuma. Lee lost to Jin, but Heihachi appeared on the scene and beat off Jin, proclaiming Lee the winner but took away his title as the CEO of the Mishima crop. and put himself back in charge in order for him to lead it once again. Jin did however, defeat the resurrected sponsor Jinpachi Mishima, saving Heihachi all the work. Not too long after these events, Heihachi once again fought Daiko and presumably killed him after throwing him down the same goddarn cliff he kept throwing him in once more. While Mr. McMahon might be the CEO of the WWE, the sponsor is Heihachi and Vince more or less doesn't do much without his approval despite the higher ranking. It can be assumed the reason for Heihachi being able to boss McMahon and his associates around is due to the more money he has. Assassinating De Foxe While the ninja Shirai-Ryu Clan leader De Foxe managed to avoid many assassination attempts well into his later years, he was eventually killed by a squadron of JACK's, Heihachi's robots. It was never known if the Lin Kuei Clan paid Mishima corp. for his death. The animosity between the Lin Kuei and Shirai-Ryu clans continued after his demise, as the Shirai-Ryu clan became more prominent. Forest Fox helped De Foxe fend off the JACK attackers for some time before betraying him and leaving him to battle the robots alone. Scaring the Black Dragon A similar case happened with his granddaughter, Xiaoyu Mishima, who had been receiving threatening emails from the Black Dragon Clan members, specifically Jarek. Heihachi alerted quickly to the situation and send a bunch of JACK's after them. A few weeks later, the Black Dragon were correctly assumed to be scared shitless and they left Xiaoyu alone and were never heard from again. Tekken 7 During the events of Tekken 7, Heihachi is first seen in a flashback while fighting Daiko Mishima as a child after murdering his wife, Kazumi Mishima due to her embracing of her Devil Gene. Heihachi easily knocked down Daiko, and later threw his son off a cliff, as expected. In the current time Heihachi launches a worldwide broadcast and the announcement of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, with the intention of exposing the Devil Kazuya Mishima to the world for corrupting his entire bloodline and for the money the tournaments make. His next step is to fly to Italy to get an organisation of exorcists on his side, despite their initial refusals in the past. After he and Nina Williams dispose of several exorcists, Heihachi battles and defeats their leader, Claudio Serafino, telling him that they are working for the same goal of bringing down the devils. Later, Heihachi launches a worldwide search for Jin Kazama as well to use him to expose the devil to the world too. But he then learns that his ex-general, Lars Alexandersson, has rescued Jin in the Middle East and is hiding him. After the Tekken Force fails to capture Jin, a robot Alisa, and Lars, Heihachi warns Nina that he does not give second chances, prompting her to apprehend Jin herself. Meditating at the Mishima dojo, Heihachi is suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant, who simply calls himself as "someone whose fists know no equal". What a joke... The two of them then battle, but their fight is interrupted by an army of demons sent by Kazuya to kill him. They form a temporary truce and alliance take out the devils. Afterwards, Heihachi learns that his opponent's name is Akuma, and that he is repaying a debt to Kazumi by targeting both Heihachi and Kazuya. Startled by this revelation, Heihachi battles Akuma again but ultimately loses the fight and is seemingly killed by his assailant and would-be assassin. However, Heihachi survives and returns to the Mishima Corp. With Akuma going after Kazuya and Jin still missing, he decides to take advantage of the situation. He orders the Tekken Force to announce his death and that the tournament is off. He then has the fight between Kazuya and Akuma broadcasted worldwide, exposing the former and turning public opinion in his company's favour. Afterwards, Heihachi launches a few helicopters to attack Kazuya and Akuma on the top of the Mishima Corporation's tower. Believing Kazuya to be dead after being shoot down, Heihachi laughs with his supposed victory. But when his satellite is suddenly destroyed by Kazuya's laser beam, he is horrified to learn that his ancestor had survived, and the Mishima Corp. is under scrutiny once again for supposedly destroying their own satellite to damage the Earth. In an unknown location, Heihachi meets with an investigative journalist who was looking into the Mishima Corp. Impressed on all that the journalist had already found, Heihachi decides to tell him about the dark secrets of the Mishima Family. Many years ago, Kazumi had arrived at Jinpachi Mishima's dojo when she was a young woman, becoming his son's rival in training. Heihachi found himself attracted to her and the two of them fell in love. In time, Daiko was born, and both parents were filled with joy. But all of this happiness soon faded away when Kazumi developed a fever one day. While Heihachi was nursing his wife back to health, Kazumi suddenly got up and attacked him. The following day, her fever subsided and she had no recollection of what she had done to Heihachi. As this continued on, Heihachi simply dismissed it as her having a split personality. But on one stormy and foggy night, while training at the dojo, he was confronted by his wife, who claimed that he would one day become a threat to the world thanks to a "Devil gene". During the fierce battle between the spouses, Heihachi learned from Kazumi that she had embraced and given in to the Devil Gene, a gene she inherited from Heihachi after marrying him. Despite her transformation into a devil, Heihachi defeated and seemingly killed Kazumi. When he turned to leave, he was attacked again by her devil form but he held her up by the neck just as she was about to jump him. Despite the fact that she pleaded for her life, Heihachi noticed that she was no longer the Kazumi he loved and was in fact a Satanic spawn and so he snapped her neck. Letting her body go on the ground, Heihachi looked down on the corpse of his wife and shed a tear. Learning of the Devil Gene he and all of his family possess, Heihachi became paranoid for the rest of his tragic life as of the present. After telling the journalist of Kazumi's death, Heihachi reveals that he threw Daiko off a cliff to see if his son was not human not just for fun. Regretting not killing Daiko when he had the chance, Heihachi decided that it is time to expose the truth of to the world: Kazuya Mishima and be judged. Taunting and mocking the journalist by claiming responsibility for the deaths of his family, Heihachi reveals that he knew all along that the journalist had joined forces with Lars and has him taken away. He then had the journalist killed in a pretty old-fashioned style: the guillotine. Death A few hours later, Heihachi confronts Kazuya himself in the Never Never Land, the place Kazuya ruled before being overthrown by Shinnok. After a long exchange of blows at each other, Heihachi ends up losing to his millions of years old ancestor. But even after being defeated, Heihachi gets up musters all of his remaining strength and fights Kazuya again, who reverts back into his lesser demon form. Even though the two of them are worn out from the fight and because of Hell's dark temperatures, they continue to exchange blows with one another until Kazuya delivers a fatal blow to Heihachi in the chest, knocking the old man Heihachi out. Heihachi's barely-living body is then tossed into a river of magma and lava at Clurkicus' Deep-frying Volcano by Kazuya. After Heihachi's death, Lee Carla once again assumed control and leadership over the Mishima Corporation. Quotes Personality *Positive Characteristics: Cares for his adopted son, pet and his granddaughter, sometimes donates to charity, loved his wife *Negative Characteristics: Bullied and beat up his own son, tried to kill his son, kept throwing his son down the cliff, imprisoned his father underneath a dojo and had him starved to death, supports war to gain some profit, loves to watch his tournament competitors sadistically beat one another, bullies Mr. McMahon, doesn't care so much for the medical attention of his competitors *Moral: Very rarely, almost never *Stable: Sometimes, when he meditates *Loyal: Not really *Generous: Not too much *Extrovert: Yes *Compassionate: Nope *IQ: 145 *Hobbies: Training martial arts, meditating, giving speeches in his corp., hunting down his demonic ancestors, lecturing his adopted son, feeding Kuma, spending time with his family, admiring robots, reading his machines' files, watching some pornography, slacking around *Bad Habits: Has quite a sadistic and vile side *Phobias: Unknown, possibly none *Obsessions: Power and wealth, throwing his son down the cliff *Favourite Foods: Noodles Journal Entry Heihachi Mishima... Head of the Mishima Corporation and sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournaments and WWE Tournaments. For some yet unknown reasons, Heihachi's group of JACKs cornered the leader of the Shirai-Ryu Clan, De Foxe, in Himalayan mountains. Foxe and his boy Forest Fox began to fight off the JACK's together, but Forest fled and Foxe was caught in the explosion when the JACK's detonated. The tremendous explosion killed De Foxe... It was all Heihachi's work, but the Shirai-Ryu never found out about his involvement. A month later, Heihachi decided to once again open the King of the Iron Fist tournament instead of only WWE tournaments and to expose Kazuya Mishima to the world. Heihachi, having fully recovered, was determined to enter McMahon's office. "わしはマクマホンが何をしているのかは分かりませんが、WWEはわしですぜ！" - Says Heihachi. Trivia *Heihachi Mishima is one of the four Tekken characters that has appeared in all of the Tekken games to date, the others being Nina Williams, Paul Phoenix and Yoshimitsu. *His given name in Japanese is literally "flat eight" in English. His surname Mishima means "third island". *Heihachi's fighting styles are heavily based on Okinawan karate such as Shorin-ryu and Goju-ryu. *The tiger's head design at the back of Heihachi's karate gi outfit is for the memory of Tony Montana's tiger, who was presumably killed by Sausage's Army in 2008. *When Ogre is defeated in Tekken 3, he absorbs Heihachi for more power. However, if Ogre is defeated with Heihachi, Kotal Kahn or Jin Kazama will be absorbed instead. *Heihachi is unlocked by beating story mode 9 times with a different character in Tekken 5. **Also, in Tekken 5, Heihachi's sub-bosses are JACK and Kazuya Mishima which is non-canon. ***Heihachi's first two opponents in the "Survival" mode are JACK and Daiko Mishima, also non-canon. *Heihachi has an unique hairstyle which he shared only with his father, Jinpachi Mishima. Ma tako ko Jama was known as a big fan of these hairstyles. Political Policies *Abortion: Pro *Racial equality: Pro *LGBT rights: Pro *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Moderate-Left *Economic Policy: Advanced capitalism *Religious Policy: None, probably Mishimaism *War Policy: Pro-Military *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Pro *Protecting the environment: Neutral, pretends to be Pro Gallery Heihachi_Mishima.jpg|Heihachi in Tekken 3. Mishima_grey.jpg|A grey drawing of Mishima. Mishima_reed_coat.png|Mishima in his rich-lookin' suit. Mishima_sufferin'.jpg|Heihachi climbing up the same cliff he kept throwin' Daiko in. Mishima_in_his_mansion.jpg|Heihachi in his mansion. Heihachi_drawn.jpg|A drawing of Heihachi. Heihachi_on_his_throne.jpg|Heihachi may not be royalty, but he sure as hell can own a throne. Mishima_angeri.jpg|Mishima angery on Tekken 7 cover. Theme song Heihachi's theme is the soundtrack played at his own mansion during the scenario mode of Tekken 6. Category:Tekken Category:Old Farts Category:Characters Category:Company Owners Category:Project Associates Category:Capitalists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Rich People Category:Japanese Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Mishimas Category:Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Filled with Evil Category:Democrats Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Manipulators Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artist